Can You Be My Hero?
by LPA-DTKIH
Summary: Madeline Williams just moved from her old school, hoping to start fresh from what happened the last few months. But what happens when some of her old classmates see her in a cafe with one of her friends? Fem!Canada x America. One sided Fem!Canada x Prussia. Rating May Go Up. **Rights go to rightful owners**
1. An Unexpected Friendship Forms

**Ch. 1: An Unexpected Friendship Forms**

Madeline Williams, or more commonly known as Maddie, gave a long and tired sigh. She had just gotten out of her Algebra 2 math class. Books were piled high in her arms.

_Why must Mr. Honda give us so much homework_?Maddie thought as she left the classroom.

_And now I'm late for class because he wanted to talk to me_, she noted as the final bell rang. _That's not a good way to start on my first day here at Hetalia High_. Maddie's blond wavy hair fell into her violet-blue eyes as she watched her feet, making sure not to fall.

Just then, someone ran into her knocking her books out of her hands and onto the floor. Out of reflex, she bent down to pick them up, not looking at the stranger.

"Yo, dudette. Sorry, I didn't see you there," the man said bending down to help.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going," Maddie said softly, still not looking at the man.

"You sure? I could repay you somehow. I could, uh, take you to your next class or somethin'," he said. Maddie blushed slightly at this. "What class d'ya have next um..."

"Maddie."

"Maddie. I'll be more than happy to take you to..."

"Composition."

"Really? I have that class, too! What grade ya in?" he asked.

"Um, I'm in ninth," Maddie said glancing up for the first time at the man. He had wheat blonde hair - just a fuzz lighter than Maddie's - and spectacular blue eyes. He, like Maddie, also had glasses perched onto his nose.

"No way! Me too!" the man said giving Maddie her last book. "Jeez, what class ya come from? That's a lot of work to do."

"I came from Mr. Honda's Algebra 2 class," Maddie said. The man gave her a confused look.

"But Kiku always gave me light work. Not any of this stuff," he said.

"I'm a new student, that might be part of it," Maddie explained looking at the books once again.

"Yeah- wait. You're new? I coulda sworn I saw ya 'round here some time ago."

"Yeah, I'm new. You might've seen me when I was touring the school a few days ago," Maddie said.

"True. That could be. Anyway, here, let me take these," he said taking away Maddie's books, carrying them in his arms.

"Thank you, um..."

"Oh yeah! I haven't introduced myself yet! Please call me Jones. Alfred Jones," Alfred said smiling.

"Alright. Thank you, Alfred," Maddie said returning the smile.

"No prob, Maddie. It's the least I could do. A hero always helps a lady in distress," Alfred laughed making Maddie smile.

_You know_, Maddie thought as she and Alfred walked to their shared composition class, _I just might be able to get by this year with out having _him _ruin it_. Maddie smiled happily at this thought.

* * *

**We are back with another co-written story! This is all written by me, though. DTKIH is telling me what to write and basically, it's all her idea. She just wants me to put it down. I'm a nice big sis, aren't I?... Anywho, I'll try to update as soon as possible. So yeah... Till next time~ Love-Peace-Anime  
**


	2. Alfred's Phone Call

**Ch. 2: Alfred's Phone Call**

At home after school, Maddie couldn't be happier. It turned out she and Alfred shared most of each other's classes. Alfred even offered to carry her books from class to class. Once school let out, Alfred offered to take her home, which she agreed to. Just before she walked inside, Alfred suggested trading numbers and promised to call her later.

"Papa, I'm home," Maddie called inside the house, closing the door behind her. She dropped her bag onto the floor next to her.

"Oh, cheri, is that you? How did mon baby girl's first day go at a new school?" 'Papa', or known to others as Francis, asked walking up to his daughter. He gave her a hug.

"Wonderful, Papa," Maddie answered, hugging him back. "Simply wonderful."

"Onhonhon~ Do I smell a crush forming?" Francis asked smiling happily.

Maddie flushed red. "N-no Papa. He's just a friend. And besides, I just met him and I'm not ready for a relationship after what happened with _him_."

Francis frowned. He did _not_ like the way his petit was treated by-by that _monster_. "Ah... I see. You will realize that not all men are like that, cheri," he said after a while.

"Oui, I know Papa. I just need time," Maddie said sighing softly.

"Ah, yes. So, we get to do homework, no?" Francis asked.

"Oh, oui, Papa. I have quite a bit because I started in the middle of the trimester."

"As to be expected. We had to move and transfer schools to keep you safe."

"I know... So, should we start with math?" Maddie asked holding up three hard-cover books.

"Oui, oui!" Francis sang, ushering his only daughter to the kitchen table.

"Ugh! I don't understand why we need to know shapes. In _math_! That's for _art_. Not _math_!" Maddie said, allowing her head to meet the wood of the table. Her Papa and she just got finished with Maddie's math.

"Now, now, cheri. How about we take a break for a while," Francis suggested.

Maddie nodded. "Good idea," she said lifting her head off the table, revealing a red mark on her forehead from hitting her head so many times.

Francis kissed her forehead, in hopes of lightening her spirits. "There. All better," he said smiling, capturing Maddie in a hug.

Maddie chuckled lightly. "Thank you Papa," she said nuzzling against his chest. He rubbed her back softly.

Before he could answer, the phone began to ring. Francis glanced down knowingly to Maddie before standing up and giving it to her.

"I think you found the perfect man, Madeline," Francis said, smiling as Maddie blushed. "I'll leave you alone, cheri."

Maddie nodded, pressing the phone against her ear. "Hello?" she asked.

"Maddie? 'Sup, dudette," Alfred's voice boomed.

"Nothing really. Just getting caught up in everything, you know?" Maddie said. "How about you?"

"Just kickass over here. But dad's drunk outta his mind right now. It's funny to- Ooo! He just tripped over his own feet. Nice," Alfred then laughed.

"Is he okay?" Maddie asked, concern filling her voice.

"Oh, yeah. He'll be fine... No, dad. I'm talking to a friend right now... No! I'm not going to scratch your nose!... You can do it yourself, old man!" Alfred said loudly causing Maddie to giggle.

"Sorry 'bout that, dudette. Hey if you can take a break from your work, I could show ya around the city, if ya want," Alfred suggested.

"Um, I suppose I could take a _small_ break," Maddie said smiling.

"Right! I'll be at your house in 30 minutes. Peace out!"

"Bye." Maddie hung up the phone and soon after, Francis walked back into the kitchen. He sat across from Maddie with a knowing smirk.

Maddie didn't have to say anything for Francis said, "When is he going to be here; will I be able to meet and judge him; where are you going; and you need to be home in an hour."

"Thirty minutes; probably; he's showing me around town; and deal," Maddie answered. Francis smiled.

Thirty minutes later, the door bell rang signaling Alfred's arrival. Maddie opened the door, letting him in. Francis was sitting on the couch when Alfred walked into the living room after Maddie. He looked Alfred up and down, making him uncomfortable.

"Please, sit down, Alfred," Maddie said sitting next to Francis. Alfred complied, staying silent. He didn't know what was going on but decided it'd be best if he shut up unless he was spoken to. That, and the rifle in the corner looked as if to be loaded.

"So, Mr..."

"M-Mr. Alfred Jones, sir," Alfred stuttered.

"I hear you want to take my little girl out to see the city, no?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Hmm... What do you plan on doing on this... walk?" Francis smirked as the other male shifted.

"I just want to take your daughter out, sir. I only want to show her what're good places to go and bad place to go, sir. So she can stay away from the bad ones... Sir," Alfred said.

Francis thought about it for a moment before sighing. "Oui, Mr. Jones. I want her back in an hour. No sooner, no later. If she comes back with anything I don't like, I'd consider getting to know that gun over there," Francis said pointing to another gun; this on being a pistol.

"Y-Yes, sir," Alfred gulped.

Francis stood up with Maddie and Alfred. He didn't quite trust the lad yet, but Maddie does so he'll let it slid this once. He walked the love birds to the door.

"Be safe. If _any_thing goes wrong, call me. I mean it Madeline," Francis said to Maddie. "We are not going to have a close call again this year. You hear me? If he so much as lays a finger on you in any threatening way, call me and I'll take you home."

"I will Papa," Maddie said paling, remembering him.

"Alright, cheri. Be safe," Francis said, hugging his little girl.

"Okay. Bye Papa!" Maddie called, waving as she and Alfred walked down the side walk.

And so, began the first date with Madeline Williams and Alfred Jones.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me DTK :) I really hope you like this one! It was one of my favorites to read! :) Enjoy! ~DTKIH**


	3. The Threat at the Cafe

**Ch. 3: The Threat at the Cafe**

"Yeah, oh! And over there, that's where I got my first tooth knocked out," Alfred said pointing to a hill surrounded by trees. He then points in his mouth. He doesn't have a bottom molar.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked, worry filling her voice.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm a hero, after all. Hero's always loose teeth," Alfred said smiling a cheeky smile.

Maddie laughed again, leaning against Alfred's shoulder. "So, where are all the nice places to eat?" Maddie asked.

"Well, there is the BrewHa around the corner. Speaking of which, let's get a milkshake, my treat," Alfred said. "They have some of the best. Like, ever."

"Are you sure? I don't want to mooch off of you like that."

"I'm totes sure, dudette! And it wouldn't be 'mooching' if I want to give you one," Alfred said taking Maddie's hand. He dragged her to the corner of the block and into the small cafe.

"Whachu wanna get?" Alfred asked looking at Maddie as they walked up to the counter.

"Um, I don't care. You choose," Maddie said looking around the building. It wasn't much; a few tables here and there and a few people were in the cafe.

"Righty right. Uh, we'll take two chocolate milkshakes," he said to the older lady behind the counter. She smiled at the two.

"You know, you two are a cute couple," she said happily causing both to blush.

"Uh, we, um-"

"Thanks!" Alfred said wrapping an arm around Maddie. "We've been goin' out for a couple months now. I think in about five weeks would be our six month anniversary." Maddie blushed harder.

"I wish the best to both of you!" the lady said giving the two their milkshakes.

"Thanks ma'am!" Alfred said leading Maddie to a table by the front of the shop.

"Why'd you say we were dating?" Maddie asked thinking about her ex. The one she _hated _to no end.

"Look at her, Maddie. She's a sad old woman who loves to see new couples. It's the least we could do for her," Alfred said slurping his milkshake.

Maddie couldn't help but smile. But it faded when she saw someone looking at her from across the cafe.

_No. No, no, no! Not him! Please not notice me, _please _not notice me!_

Luck was not on Maddie's side that moment for the man stood up and began walking over to her and Alfred.

"Al-Alfred. Can we go? I-I wanna see what else is here in the city," Maddie said looking at Alfred longingly. She glanced at the man walking to them. He was getting closer.

"What? Are you sure? Alright. I guess we can walk around. Just let me finish my shake," Alfred said between drinks. He was still getting closer.

"No! Just take it along with us. Please!" Maddie begged, fear beginning to show on her face. What if he started harassing her again?

Alfred looked up at Maddie in question at her urgent tone. "Alri-"

"Yo, Madeline!"

_Crap_, Maddie thought looking at the man. He had blond hair, too, though his was pushed off to the side.

"H-Hey... Mathias," Maddie said quietly, not looking him in the eye.

"How's it been? Gil and I were startin' to get worried when you stopped answering our calls. We thought you were ignoring us. Nope, it just turned out you had just moved," Mathias said smirking. "You weren't hiding from us now, were you?"

"It doesn't matter," Maddie said, her milkshake seeming to have gotten interesting.

"Gilbert had a message he wanted to give you, Madeline," Mathias went on.

"Go away," Maddie said quietly.

"But I can't Maddie. Not until I give you the message."

"Don't call me Maddie." She stood up. "Come on, Alfred. Let's go."

Alfred wasn't too sure the relationship between Maddie and this Mathias guy but he didn't like it. He stood up too.

"Ah, replaced Gilbert already? Tsk. That's not good. He won't like that, you know," Mathias said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I don't care what he thinks," Maddie said walking away with Alfred behind her.

"Let me tell you this, girl," Mathias said gripping one of Maddie's wrists. "Gilbert knows you. He knows where you live, who you hang out with, where you go to school. He knows everything. Don't think you can escape him that easily. You can't. You _won't_. Unless you'd want every one of your friends to get hurt. Including this idiot over there." He pointed to Alfred who was standing, dumbstruck, by the door. "He's going to come back. He _will _come back. You can run, but you can't hide."

He let go of Maddie's wrist, pushing her to the ground. Alfred was by her side in an instant. He looked up at Mathias, glaring.

"Who _are _you?" Alfred asked, venom in his voice.

"Your worst nightmare," was the answer.

* * *

**Hey gurs! -Girls and boys- How have you been? I've been good, very busy lately... :P **

**I just wanted to tell you that Sunday-Saturday, we will not be able to upload chapters cause we will be at camp! FUN! :):):) I hope you like this one!**

**I just wanted to tell you guys that we will be at camp so you will not think that we are done writing that story. We have sooooooo many more chapters to put on here! ENJOY! ~DTKIH**


	4. The Explanation

**Ch. 4: The Explanation**

Maddie was on the verge of tears as she and Alfred walked down the sidewalk. Maddie was rubbing her sore wrist where Mathias had grabbed her. Both she and Alfred were in silence until Alfred finally spoke.

"Are you okay, Maddie?" he asked looking at her with concern-filled eyes. "Who was he? What did he want?"

"I'm fine," Maddie said sighing. "His name is Mathias Kholer. He... Was really mean to me at my old school. He is part of the reason why I moved here to Hetalia."

"What's the other reason?" Alfred asked quietly.

Maddie inhaled shakily. "His name is Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt. He is my ex boyfriend. But let me start fom the beginning.

* * *

"So will you Maddie?" Gilbert asked looking up at his partner in chemistry class.

"Um... Sure, I guess," Maddie said unsure.

"Sweet. Wanna hang out after school next Friday?" he asked.

Maddie knew she should've said no at the proposal but for some reason, she agreed.

"Cool. Me and a couple of my friends were gonna have some pizza. My lil bro would be gone for the day, too. That'll be good for both of us. If you know what I mean," Gilbert said wiggling his eyebrows.

Maddie gulped not too sure she should go. She didn't listen, though, and went with him anyway.

Maddie sat down on Gilbert's couch between Gilbert and Mathias the following Friday. Both were egging her on.

"Come on, Maddie. Just once?" Gilbert asked hoping for an agreement.

"N-No, Gil. Not now," Maddie said paling some. She really longed to be out of that house right now.

"Why not, Maddie? We're boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't we?"

"I-I'm not ready," Maddie said, tears stinging her eyes.

"Do we need to _force _you to, Maddie?" Mathias asked in a threatening voice.

"N-No... Fine I-I'll do it," she said. Gilbert smiled before pressing his lips against hers in a hungry way. Maddie broke the kiss, half in fear and half in shock.

"W-Wait," she said.

Gilbert sighed. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Will it- will it hurt?"

Gilbert smiled, capturing her lips again. "Of course not. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," he said once they broke again.

"Promise?"

"On my awesome life, Birdie." Maddie nodded and let things go down from there.

The next morning, Maddie woke to her phone ringing. She stumbled over to answer it. "Hello?" she asked tiredly.

"Madeline? Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Francis said in a rushed voice.

"I'm at a friend's house, Papa. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Francis sighed, relieved. "As long as you're alright... Are you?"

"Just a little sore from... Sleeping on the floor, that's all."

"Alright. If you say so. Well, be home soon, oui?"

"Oui Papa. I will. Love you," she said.

"Merci. You too, cheri. Bye." They hung up and Maddie felt guilty, lying to her dad like that.

The next week, Gilbert and Mathias kept trying to get her to come over again. She denied, still beating herself up over what happened last time.

One day, Gilbert had enough of her denials. "Agree with me, dummkopf!" he yelled, slapping her across the cheek, sending her to the ground. She looked at him shocked.

"Birdie... Are you okay?" he asked bending down to her, only making her back away, wide eyed. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was out of line. Here, come with me. No, don't back away. I promise I won't lay another hand on you unless you're ready. Okay? Good, now come on. Let's check your cheek out."

Later, when Francis asked her what happened, she only said she hit herself with a dodgeball during gym.

This continued for another month until Francis had enough.

"Don't lie to me, Madeline. Who did this to you?" Francis asked angrily.

Maddie was silent.

"Madeline Williams. Who. Hit. You," he repeated in a serious tone.

"G-Gilbert, Papa," she said quietly.

"He? Of all people. Get away from him, Madeline. I don't want you to see or talk to him ever again."

"But Papa, he says we will always be together! He says we will grow up and get married. He-He said he loved me, Papa," Maddie said.

"_Love_? He hits you! That's not love!"

"It's my fault he hits me Papa! He said it's because I never agree with him. He said he's teaching me-"

"Madeline! Don't you see? It's not your fault, cheri. It never has been your fault." He pulled her into a hug. "I know what's best for you. Please leave him. Please, Maddie." Francis had tears running down his cheeks.

Maddie nodded after a moment of thinking. "I will Papa. I promise I will. If it will make you happy," she said smiling.

"Oui. Now how about we have some ice cream?"

The next day at school, Maddie walked up to Gilbert.

"Gilbert, we need to talk," she said seriously.

"Alright Birdie. What is it?" he asked crossing his arms, smiling. Maddie kept a straight face.

"I think we need to break up," she said.

"What? Why?"

"You hit me. This is not a healthy relationship," she explained.

"But... We were perfect..."

"I'm sorry but I'm done." She began to walk off only to have Gilbert shove her to the ground.

"No, we are not over!" he barked standing over her shocked body. "You will listen to what I say, got it? We are still together whether you like it or not! You cannot escape me!"

Maddie stood up, brushing off her pants. "Watch me," she said noticing the group of kids around her. None were her friends. All being Gilbert's.

"Fine," Gilbert yelled after Maddie. "But you won't have it easy with me, you stupid idiot!"

True to that, Mathias and Gilbert wouldn't leave poor Maddie alone. They were always shoving her into lockers, desks, anything really. They threw things at her, made everyone hate her by spreading false rumors, and even maxed out her money account so she couldn't eat lunch.

Maddie was slowly, but surely, missing school because she couldn't stand any more of the crap. Francis always tried to pursuade her to go but she never did. Her grades began to fall and Francis finally decided it was time to move.

So, they moved to the small town of Hetalia, Indiana where they are now at.

* * *

"Wholly cheese," Alfred said after a minute. "I-I didn't know... all that. I'm sorry for not doin' anything."

"It's okay." Maddie looked at her watch. "We might wanna head back home. It's been about 45 minutes."

"Right." They walked back to Maddie's house in silence.

"Hey Maddie?" Alfred said before Maddie opened the door.

"Yes, Alfred?" she asked.

"I promise I will protect you from Gilbert. You will be safe. I bet my life on it," Alfred said smiling.

Maddie followed the action. "Thank you, Alfred." She hugged him.

"How would you feel if I kissed you right now?" Alfred asked looking into her eyes. "I know you might not be ready now, but I'm curious."

Maddie bit her lip. "Why don't you find out?" Alfred smilied, claiming Maddie's lips as his own.

Maddie got light headed kissing Alfred. Butterflies were in her stomach as she kissed him. It wasn't hungry, like Gilbert's. It was soft, passionate, and filled with care. Maddie's eyes had closed as she sank into the kiss.

She pulled away blushing. Alfred was blushing just as bad.

"I, uh, guess I'll see you tomorrow, uh, Maddie, dudette," Alfred said stuttering.

Maddie laughed. "You're a dork," she said playfully punching his arm. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she turned her heal and walked inside her house.

* * *

**Hey gummybears~ LPA here... Would we need to change the rating up for this chapter? I'm not sure. I think it's pushing it but DTKIH doesn't. It would really help if you told us what to do! Anywho, DTKIH and I would like to thank you for all of the nice reviews! Plus all of the follows and favorites. It's like, really awesome. We would've updated sooner but as stated before, we were at a camp for a week.. BUT! We are back~ Uh, I guess I'll reply to your reviews now... so... yeah. -LPA**

Chapter 1 Reviews:  
**_Guest_****:** Inuyashazeldaeragon, I'm not much of a fan too. I like Alfred and Mattie/Maddie as brother/sister or brother/brother. But I have been told to move out of my comfort zone and this came out with DTKIH. :) Glad you liked it!  
_**bluebacon**_**: **We did~ I'm assuming you liked it? If so, thanks, my gummy bear!  
_**cloudsdale**_**:** You like this pairing? That's cool! As I said before, I'm not a _big_ fan of it but I went out of my comfort zone for it. Like any other existing pairing in Hetalia, it's really cute. d:

Chapter 2 Reviews:  
_**xxalesanaxx**_: Thanks~  
_**bluebacon**_: Thank you, bluebacon. By the way, that is an epic name! I'm really glad you enjoyed it~

Chapter 3 Reviews:  
_**bluebacon**_: I wanted to make Maddie run, but Alfred just _insisted_ on finishing his milkshake first.. Tsk. Tsk. :) Glad you liked it~  
_**xxalesanaxx**_: I'm glad you like it! We will continue this until it is finished. :)  
_**Guest**_: Thanks~


	5. The Unexpected, Unwanted Visitor

**Ch. 5: The Unexpected, Unwanted Visitor**

Maddie walked to the living room where Papa was seated on the couch.

"How did it go?" Francis asked as Maddie sat next to him. Maddie rested her head on his shoulder.

"It went really well, Papa," she said sighing, lovestruck. "He took me to a cafe in town. He bought me a milkshake too. It was really wonderful."

"Do you like him?" Francis asked, voice serious.

Maddie blushed. "I... I'm not ready to like someone yet," she said.

"I know. But do you like him?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "But he won't like me back. We only just met."

Francis went silent. "Did anything else happen?"

"I-I saw Mathias, Papa. He knows where we are now. It's all my fault. I can't do anything or else he said he would hurt everyone I care for."

"Madeline! Why didn't you tell me? Is he the one who gave you that red mark on your wrist?" Francis said gingerly grabbing Maddie's arm.

She nodded. "I thought I could just walk away and we would go on knowing I'm safe. Then he walked up to Alfred and I and it went down from there."

"Maddie..." Francis cooed. "Please don't keep me in the dark about that. I don't want to know last minute like last time."

"B-But Alfred was there. He said he wouldn't let Gilbert or Mathias hurt me in his life," Maddie said hoping to reassure her dad.

"He was there, but I wasn't. What would've happened if Mathias beat Alfred? What would you've done?"

"I-I don't know," she said looking down at her hands.

"Please keep this in mind if you see them, okay?" Maddie nodded. "Good. Now, go up to your room. Relax. He won't lay another hand on you ever again."

"Merci, Papa," she said hugging Francis. "I'll take a shower." Maddie walked upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Long time, no see, Birdie," a voice said as soon as the door was closed.

Maddie paled turning to face the man. Standing near the window was a man with snow white hair and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a navy blue tee shirt and black shorts. He was smirking.

"What are you doing here, Gilbert?" Maddie whispered out of shock.

"I thought you were ignoring me Birdie," Glibert said stepping towards Maddie, making her step back. "You weren't... Were you? I hope not. You won't even _imagine_ how bad of a punishment you'll receive."

"Get out of my house!" Maddie said, her voice rising ever-so-slightly.

"Keep it down, Birdie," Gilbert said looking at the door. "We don't want _Papa_ to come in here right?"

"I don't care what Papa does to you! You'd deserve every bit of it. And no! I won't 'keep it down'!" Maddie said, voice getting even louder. "And don't call him that! You don't _deserve_ to!"

"Maddie-"

"My name is Madeline."

"_Madeline_, you will listen to what I say, when I say it. If you disagree, I will hurt you and your... Friend. Alfred was his name? I don't understand why he likes you when you're _clearly_ mine," Gilbert said making Maddie look at him.

"You can't touch him!"

"Watch me," Gilbert said climbing out the window into a tree. "Oh, by the way, if I see you talking to him, there _will_ be a punishment." On that note, he jumped out of Maddie's field of vision.

Maddie dropped to her knees, crying. Her head was in her hands. She leaned back against her door, still crying.

After ten minutes, she decided she needed to check up on Alfred.

She crawled over to her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She shakily dialed his number, silently praying Gilbert hadn't gotten a hold of him.

Maddie's pet cat, Ko, walked up to her from under the bed. She took refuge there when Gilbert decided to break in. Maddie clutched Ko in her arms waiting for Alfred to pick up.

"Hey, you just called the heroic me! I'm too busy saving people right now to pick up the phone. We all know how important that is. Aha. Anywho, leave your name and a message and I'll get back to ya~!" BEEP!

"H-Hey, Alfred. I-It's me, Maddie. I just wanted to know if you are alright. You not picking up is really scary. After what I just heard anyway. *sniff* P-Please call back as soon as you can."

* * *

**Hey gummy bears! We hope that you enjoyed this update of 'Can You Be My Hero?'! We just want to thank all of the followers, favoriters, and reviewers of this story! We'll post another chapter as soon as possible! Till next time gummy bears, Peace! ~Love-Peace-Anime **


	6. The Plans for Saturday

**Ch. 6: The Plans for Saturday**

"Madeline, please sit down and tell me what's wrong," Francis said watching his daughter pace back and forth in her room.

"I... can't," she said.

"Why can't you?"

"I just need Alfred to answer," she said dialing his number yet again.

"Hey, you just called the heroic-"

Maddie groaned hanging up. "Why won't he answer?!" As if Alfred heard her, he called. Maddie answered it immediately.

"Maddie? You okay?" he asked.

"Thank God you're okay," Maddie said sitting next to Francis, sighing.

"What happened?" Alfred asked. In the background you here a male voice. "I'm talking with my friend, dad," Alfred said. His voice sounded muffled. "Maddie. Her name is Maddie, dad... I met her today... Yes! It doesn't matter if I only just met her... You what? Okay, I'll ask her.

"Maddie ya still there?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Is everything alright?" she said.

"Oh, yeah! Everything's perfect... ish. Anywho, are ya busy any time this week?"

Maddie was silent. Should she tell him about Gilbert? With her dad in the room? Or should she say no, protecting him that way?

"You still there?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah... I'm just thinking about it," Maddie said. She sighed. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"Dad said he wants you over sometime. I think you can bring your parents if you'd like. You think you can come?"

"When exactly?"

"Um... How 'bout Saturday? We can go out to eat since dad is a _horrible_ cook," Alfred said laughing. "Shut up dad. You can't cook worth crap.

"So will that work Maddie?" he asked.

"I guess. Yeah. That'll work fine... Won't it Papa?" Maddie asked looking up at Francis.

"What'll work?" he asked.

"If we go to Alfred's Saturday to hang out with him and his dad. Would it?" Maddie asked.

"I suppose so, cheri," Francis said.

"Merci, Papa!" she said kissing his cheek. "It's on, Alfred."

"Really? Sweet! D'you hear that dad?... Oh yeah! I forgot I had it on speaker phone. Say hi to dad, Maddie!"

"Hi Mr. Alfred's Dad," she said.

"Anywho, if you don't anything else, I havta clean my room. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Alfred said obviously smiling.

"Okay. Bye Alfred, Alfred's dad," Maddie said smiling softly. They hung up.

"You really like him, don't you?" Francis asked.

"N-no! We are just friends Papa!" Maddie said turning beet red.

Francis laughed. "Sure, sure. Let's go off to bed now. It's almost ten."

Maddie nodded and both walked to their rooms where they eventually fall asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~! Hope you liked it! Till next time, peace, gummy bears! ~Love-Peace-Anime**


	7. The Car Ride To School

**Ch. 7: The Car Ride To School**

"Madeline, cheri, wake up. It's time for school," a voice said waking Maddie from her sleep.

"Five more minutes, Papa," Maddie said rolling onto her side.

"Come on, petit, you said that five minutes ago. It's time to wake up."

"Mmm. Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes. Or else you won't see your boyfriend Alfred," Francis said smiling as Maddie blushed.

"It's too early Papa to tease me," she said standing. "Can I have a cup of coffee? I'm too tired."

Francis nodded. "There is coffee brewing downstairs in the kitchen."

"Merci." Both walked downstairs to the kitchen. Maddie went to the coffee maker, pouring herself a mug of coffee.

Francis set a plate of pancakes in front of Maddie as she sat down, drinking her coffee. She almost spat it out instantly.

"Sugar," she muttered, standing again. She went to the pantry and pulled out the sugar, putting a tablespoon in her coffee. She nodded taking another drink of it, seeing it suited her fancies.

She and her dad continued the rest of the morning mumbling to themselves about this and that.

After about half an hour, there was a knock on the door. Maddie opened it and smiled, seeing it was Alfred.

"Hi," he said. "I, uh, came to see if you needed a ride to school."

"Whoa, you can drive?" she asked shocked.

"Ehehe, no. But my dad can." Alfred then pointed behind him to a dark blue Acura.

Maddie nodded and ah-ed. "Okay. I'll tell Papa," she said, which she did do. On her way out, she grabbed her bag only for Alfred taking it from her and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I could hold it, you know," she said as they walked to the car.

"I know. It's just unhero like for me not to," Alfred said getting into the car after Maddie.

"Talking about heroes again, I see," Alfred's dad said, shaking his head. "You might push her away if you keep that up."

Alfred's dad looked back at the two with vivid green eyes. He also had blond hair, but it was lighter than Alfred's. It was more wild, too.

"You must be Madeline," he went on. "I'm Arthur, it's nice to meet you. Alfred wouldn't shut up about you, either."

"Dad, not now," Alfred said glancing at Maddie nervously.

"Oh, right. I'm embarrassing little Alfie," Arthur said smirking.

"Dad!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop talking now." Maddie couldn't help but laugh at the two.

Arthur turned back around, now facing the road, and took off towards the school.

"I can't believe you remembered where I live," Maddie muttered to Alfred. Said man blushed.

"I-I didn't _choose_ to remember it... I-it's just I happen to live down the road from you... ish," Alfred stuttered.

"'Down the road' my arse, Alfred," Arthur said. "You and I both know how long it took to get there."

Alfred laughed nervously. "Dad. Eheh. I thought you were shutting up."

"Right, right," Arthur said. "Shutting up. Will do."

"So, anyway Maddie. D'you like here in Hetalia?" Alfred asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Do I like it? Ehh, I guess so. I mean, I made some friend-ish people yesterday. But I got sent home with a lot of work. Umm... I got out of the house and got a milkshake. But I also saw someone who wasn't the nicest to me at my old school. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," Alfred said. "So how long have you been here?"

"I think Papa and I started moving our things... what was it? Last Thursday? I dunno. I think we've been here for a week."

"That's cool. So, why didn't you start school on Monday? Why Wednesday?"

"Papa didn't want to push me into a new school. He wanted to let me go when I felt like it. You know, with everything that happened."

"Ah, yeah. That's understandable. So... Dude, I'm so sorry to ask this but it's been buggin' me not knowing. When's your birthday?" Alfred asked.

Maddie laughed. "_That's_ been bothering you? Oh well. Mine is July first. You?"

"No way, really? Sweet! Mine's the epic Fourth of July!" Alfred said. It would be impossible for Alfred to show more joy in his eyes.

"Wait- what? No way!" Maddie said. "Hmm... I seem to know a lot of people who were born in July..."

"Really? Who?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"Um, there's Aiko. She is the seventh. Papa's the 14th. Rachel's on the 17th. Tessa's the 30th. Who else...? I think that's everyone," Maddie said counting on her fingers. "And now you too!"

"That's a lot," Alfred said amazed.

"I said I knew a lot. But those are only family," Maddie said. She then blushed. "Not that you're family or anything! I mean it would be nice to have you in the family. N-Not that I'd want to marry you or anything! I'm sure you'd make a great husband! But... I'll just stop talking... Before I make things more awkward."

As she finished her rambling, Alfred couldn't help but laugh with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Look! There's the school!" Alfred said pointing ahead to Hetalia High.

"Yeah," Maddie said looking from behind the driver's seat in front of her.

"Hey, when we get in, is it fine if you wait for me outside the office? I have to talk with the principal 'bout somethin'," Alfred requested looking at Maddie.

"I wouldn't mind," Maddie agreed.

"Alfred, what did you do _this time_?" Arthur asked glancing at Alfred through the mirror.

"Nothin', dad. I just need to request somethin'," Alfred answered.

"Alright. If you say so," Arthur drove up to the school entrance. He looked back at Maddie and Alfred. "Now, I'll pick you up after school, Alfred. Would you need a ride, Madeline?"

"Um, I don't think I do. Thank you, though," Maddie said.

"You're welcome, love. Alright. Please stay out of trouble today Alfred. You've had many tardies lately and I won't accept another one," Arthur said giving Alfred a pointed look. "I'll keep you locked outside if I see another one."

"Alright, I get it," Alfred said putting his hands up in surrender. Both walked out of the car, then.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed it~ Tell us what you think! Well, since I can't think of anything else to say, till next time, gummy bears! ~Love-Peace-Anime**


	8. Coffee and the Unleashed Monster

**Ch. 8: Coffee and the Unleashed Monster**

"I would also like a cup of coffee, so I'm gonna get a cup, m'kay?" Alfred asked walking with Maddie inside the school as Arthur drove away.

"I don't care. Do whatever you need to do," Maddie said.

"Sweet. You're awesome!" Maddie blushed at this.

"Thank you but you don't have to say that. I'm not _that_ awesome," Maddie mumbled, shyly.

"What was that? I thought you said I didn't have to say that and you weren't awesome," Alfred said frowning. "You _are_ awesome, Maddie. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Maddie smiled before hugging Alfred. "Thank you," she said. She then realized what she was doing and let him go instantly, blushing wildly.

"S-So, where is everything?" Maddie asked, recovering from moments ago.

"Where would you want to know?" Alfred asked, looking back at Maddie as he was leading her around.

"I don't know. Where are we going?" she asked.

"Th teacher's lounge," Alfred replied almost immediately.

"What? Why?" Maddie asked, taken aback.

Alfred laughed. "How else am I supposed to get my coffee?"

"But I thought it was a rule that you can't enter unless you have permission!"

"I gave myself permission," Alfred said smiling, shrugging it off as nothing. "And besides, it's broken if you get caught, which I haven't. Don't sweat it. And we're here.

"Can you keep watch? I usually have Toris with me but I haven't seen him yet today," Alfred asked.

"B-B-But-"

"Relax Maddie. I've done this a bazillion times. I promise we won't get caught."

"If you say so," Maddie said reluctantly.

"That's my Maddie!" Alfred looked inside the lounge. "Now, just stand there and if you see anyone, including a student, tell me and we'll scram."

Maddie nodded and Alfred smiled, walking into the room as if he was allowed in it.

Maddie didn't know how long Alfred had been in there, but soon enough, teacher's voices could be heard. If she heard correctly, it was Mr. Honda with the art teacher Mr. Vargas (though he always stressed to be called Feli) and the gym teacher Mr. Ludwig (no one knew his last name, though).

Maddie paled and opened the teacher's lounge door. Alfred was in the middle of pouring himself a cup of coffee. As the door opened, he looked up and smiled at Maddie.

"Hey, what's-"

"Three teachers are on their way here," Maddie said, breathless.

"Shit. Which three?"

"Mr. Honda, Feli, and Mr. Ludwig," Maddie said trying to hurry Alfred out.

"Double shit. Ludwig's gonna give us major punishment." The three's voices kept getting closer and Alfred and Maddie still weren't out of the room.

"Just forget the coffee, Alfred!" Maddie said in a fast whisper.

"No! Not my coffee! I can't last the morning without a cup of coffee! I get really angry during the day!"

"So? I don't want to get caught!"

"There! I'm done!" Alfred said putting a lid on his cup of coffee.

"Done with what and why are you two in here?" a male voice asked. Alfred and Maddie froze and turned around, paling.

"W-we were done with-" Maddie began.

"Run!" Alfred yelled running straight for Feli who screeched and jumped away just in time for Alfred to get out of the room.

Mr. Ludwig now knew what was Maddie's goal for he stood in front of the door preventing her from leaving the room.

"What is your name?" he asked slowly. Maddie stayed silent thinking of a way to get out of the room. She then saw it.

"M-My name?" she asked. She took a few steps back before running full force at the gym teacher. Just before she ran into him, she ducked down and slid between his legs. As soon as she was through, she took off running and found Alfred around the corner.

"Let's go!" he said grabbing her hand, with his coffee in the other. Both took off into a run towards the office as they heard Mr. Ludwig begin to run after them.

"Ludwig-san," Mr. Honda said, "just let them be."

"Ja, Kiku. I can get them later. I think they're in one of my later classes."

"Aww shit!" Alfred yelled after he heard that. Both ran into the office panting, making the secretary look up at us.

"Hey, Mr. Office Dude," Alfred said walking up to him after he caught his breath. "I, uh, wanted to know if I could talk to Grandpa."

Alfred turned to Maddie. "Grandpa is who we call our principal. He's pretty laid back like that," he explained. Maddie nodded understandingly.

"He isn't here right now," the man behind the counter said in a monotone voice. "I would like to be called Berwald, sir."

"Right. Can I talk to _someone_ with some authority over the school?" Alfred asked.

"The Vice Principal is in his office now," Berwald said.

"Sweet. Can I talk to him?" Alfred asked.

"Sure. Just head inside."

"Thanks dude." Alfred turned to Maddie. "Hey, Maddie. Can you just wait out here?"

Maddie nodded. "Oui."

"The bathroom's down the hall if ya havta go," Alfred said pointing out the office door. Maddie laughed.

"Thank you, Alfred. Yeah, I'll wait for you," she said.

Alfred smiled, giving Maddie a hug. "Thanks girl." Maddie blushed as they broke, watching Alfred leave into the vice principal's office.

She took a seat outside the office door, on the floor. She sat her bag in front of her and decided to fully look at her books.

She had an Algebra 2 Math book. A geography book and a notebook full of notes from earlier in the year sat next to it. Under that was a 'Reader's Journey' book for language arts. Basically, it told you different things about different genres of books. She had two composition books for her advanced social studies class (the one class she didn't have with Alfred) plus pens and pencils for her composition class. She had a science binder for different experiments that the class had done. On top of that, she had her tacky gym clothes for gym.

How she fit that all in her pink and blue polar bear book bag, she wasn't sure.

After looking through everything, Maddie became bored. She looked up at the clock across the hall and saw only five minutes had passed. She sighed.

She looked down the hall and saw a few students walking around. Some with and instruments while others had flags and other equipment.

She saw two run up the ramp to upstairs and turn right into a room, just between the first story and second story. A few minutes later, they returned with books.

_The library_, Maddie thought. _That must be what it is_. She hesitantly looked into the office and back at the library.

A few minutes wouldn't hurt. Would it?

Maddie decided that it wouldn't and stood up, grabbing her bag and slinging it from her shoulder. She walked up the ramp and into the library. It was a small library for it being at school.

She looked around before finding a book by Lauren Kate. _Fallen_ was it's name. Apparently it was about a girl named Luce who just moved to a new school. She saw something familiar about this guy named Daniel but he didn't want anything to do with her. It seemed like she put her life in danger to find out what secret he was hiding from her, and everyone else.

_Seems like a good read_, Maddie thought, setting the book on the checkout desk. The librarian looked up from his magazine with a scowl.

"You're not supposed to be in the library now," he said, his voice deep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just got here yesterday and still don't know some of the rules," Maddie said.

"I don't fu-freaking care about when you came to this idiot school," the man spat. "Fine, whatever. You can have your idiotic book. Bring it back in a week."

"Thank you, uh..."

"Mr. Vargas," he said.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be related to the art teacher, would you?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I'm related to him. He is my idiot little brother!" Mr. Vargas said.

"I'll tell him you said hi, if you'd like," Maddie said.

"I don't care about what you do to Feli. Just don't freaking make him cry. My god, last time he cried we got locked in the school. Damn janitors always never check to see if anyone's still inside."

"Okay. Well I'll see you around Mr. Vargas." Maddie waved and walked away. She hurried back to her seat outside the office. Alfred still wasn't out of it yet.

Maddie sighed and opened up her book. After two _long_ chapters, the bell rang, signaling first period. Maddie watched as students of all different sizes walked past her. Some bumped into her but few apologized. The others didn't seem to notice or care.

Soon enough, the people began to minimize to no one but her in the halls. Maddie shrugged and continue reading.

About ten minutes later, Alfred walked out of the office, planning on not seeing Maddie waiting for him. He was shocked when he saw her sitting outside the office with her nose in a book.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at her. He watched her read for another minute before clearing his throat, making Maddie jump and face him.

"Sorry 'bout that," Alfred said. "Anyway, I'm done. We can go now." He helped Maddie stand up, blushing slightly when their hands touched.

"Thank you," Maddie said.

"Yup. No prob, girly. Anywho, you didn't havta wait for me. The bell already rang, y'know."

"I know. But I told you I'd wait," Maddie said pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Aww, I feel special," he said wrapping an arm around Maddie making her blush.

"You should because you are."

"Really? Thanks man." He kissed her cheek.

Somewhere in the next town over, a certain albino grinded his teeth at his computer screen. He was lucky to hack the school's security cameras to see what trouble his little Maddie would cause. But after seeing this, oh- Alfred better watch out. The real Gilbert Beilschmidt's out now.

* * *

**Hey everyone~ We hope that you liked this installment of 'Can You Be My Hero?'! Till next time! ~love-Peace-Anime**

**Reviews:  
**Chapter Two Reviews:  
******_canaderp-williams_: Thanks!**

Chapter Four Reviews:  
**_cloudsdale:_ Me too! Glad you liked it!**

Chapter Five reviews:  
**_cloudsdale:_ Thank you, thank you, /thank you/! we're really glad you liked it~  
****_chibi-unicorn-girl: _I'll take that as you like it~ Thanks!**

Chapter Six reviews:**  
****_chibi-unicorn-girl:_ Thanks a lot!**

Chapter Seven Reveiws:  
**_chibi-unicorn-girl_: Je t'en prie! And mecri!  
****_Cupcakes15:_ Thanks and we will!**


	9. A Certain Confession

**Ch. 9: A Certain Confession**

As Maddie listened to Mr. Ludwig rant about the rules about the teacher's lounge to her and Alfred, she couldn't help but think about their relationship.

Were they a couple? The only kissed once but did Alfred think of that as a nonverbal way of asking Maddie out? She got butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him. Did he have the same problem with her?

Even if Maddie didn't want to admit it, she had feelings for Alfred. Feelings she didn't quite like. She wanted to be just friends with him, but... She wanted to be more than that to him. She wanted to be the reason Alfred woke every day.

She was scared though. Scared that Alfred would be _just like_ Gilbert. Only wanting her for her body. Hurting her every time she had a different opinion than him. She couldn't handle anymore abuse; physically and mentally.

"And because of this, you two, you will have detention after school," Mr. Ludwig finished.

"Yes, sir," Maddie said nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Kay," Alfred said. Then he mumbled, "Now I have to call dad. Wonder what _he'd_ say 'bout that."

"Plus, you have to run an extra ten laps!" he added. Both students groaned and began to run ten more times around the track outside.

After a few laps, Alfred decided to, start up a conversation. "So Maddie."

"Yeah Alfred?" Maddie asked looking at Alfred who was in pace beside her.

"A-About the, um, k-kiss last night..."

"W-What about it?" Maddie asked blushing slightly.

"I, uh... Well you see- um, ever since I, uh... You know what?" Alfred stopped running making Maddie also. "Maddie, I have fallen in love with someone. I have no idea how to tell her how I feel. What should I do?"

Maddie was a little upset by this. That meant he wasn't interested her. "You should just be honest with her. Even if you're awkward, like I am, if she likes you, she won't care."

"Thanks dudette! That helped. Now I have something else to say."

"Yeah?" she asked, still a little down.

"I'm going to be honest with you."

"Okay."

"Maddie. Ever since I saw you yesterday, I couldn't get you out of my head." Maddie blushed. "I was hurt when you told me about Gilbert. I felt I _had_ to protect you. I felt like I had to hurt him for what he did to you. When we kissed, I was hypnotized. Like I was in a trance. When you called me several times and left those messages, when I heard your hurt voice, I broke. My heart shattered. You never told me what was bothering you, bee-tee-dubs. Anyway, this morning I practically _begged_ dad to take me to your house. Just so I could be one of the first people besides your mom and dad you saw.

"The point is, Maddie, I really like you and I want to know if you go out with me?"

Maddie was beet red. "I, uh, just let me, um, well... Let me sleep on it."

Alfred's face fell. "Oh."

"I'm just kidding, dork! Of course I will." She smiled, still really red. "But there're some conditions."

"Anything."

"We need to take it slow."

"Deal."

"We go and get breakfast every Sunday," she said chuckling.

"No problem."

"And finally, I'll be your hero if you be mine."

"Always. Will I be able to give you hugs? Or is that too fast?"

Maddie nodded. "That's fine." Alfred smiled and captured Maddie in a hug.

Then a loud whistle blew. "No PDA you two! Get back to running laps!" Ludwig yelled.

Both instantly separated and began running the rest of their laps.

* * *

**Hey everyone~ Hope liked it! We really love all of these nice reveiws. Thanks! ~Love-Peace-Anime**


	10. Math and an Obnoxious Parent

**Ch. 10: Math and an Obnoxious Parent**

During the rest of school and throughout detention, Alfred and Maddie would catch each other's eyes. Both would blush and look away only to resume it a few minutes later.

Now, Alfred was walking Maddie home.

"Are you sure your dad won't lock you out?" Maddie asked before she walked into her house.

"Positive," Alfred said.

"If he _does_, you can just come hang out here."

"Dude. You are totally awesome."

"Thanks."

"It's the least I could say to my new Gee-Eff. Well, I gotta go. I'll call you if I need a place to stay."

"Alright. Be safe."

"Yes _mom_," Alfred said smiling.

"Just go..." Maddie said playfully punching Alfred's arm.

"You wound me, Maddie," Alfred said holding a hand to his chest. "See ya." He waved and walked off.

Maddie walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Papa? I'm home!"

"Cheri? Is that you? Welcome home! How did everything go? You are late, though," Francis said walking out of the kitchen.

"Everything's fine. Just went to the, uh, library," Maddie said following her dad into the kitchen. She set her bag in the chair next to the one she chose to sit in.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah, but I'll do it later."

"Alright. What do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know." Maddie smiled.

"Maybe you could help me finish dinner?" Francis suggested.

"Okay."

After ten minutes, the phone rang. It turned out that Arthur _had _locked Alfred out of the house. Francis reluctantly agreed to let Alfred spend the night at their house. So, Francis and Maddie quickly finished what they were doing and picked up Alfred from his house (with the help of him giving them directions over the phone).

"So this is the living room. You've been in here once before. Um, this is the kitchen. Here is the bathroom. This is Papa's room. These are the stairs. Up here is my bathroom. You can use it too. Here is my room and here is yours," Maddie said showing him everything. "Got it?"

"I think," Alfred said.

"Good. I need to do my homework still. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Hey! Maybe we can help each other!" Alfred said. "I still need ta do mine too."

"Okay. Let's go downstairs then."

Alfred understood why she wanted to go down there. She didn't quite trust him yet. Not enough to be alone with him, anyway.

They walked downstairs into the living room. They decided to sit on the floor and use the coffee table as a hard surface to use. They began to work on math.

"What is your answer for number one?" Alfred asked once he finished it.

"Negative three. You?"

"Negative three? I got three. Lemmie see what you did." Alfred looked at Maddie's paper and reviewed her work. "Ah, I see whachu did. See, instead of dividing two by two, you divided six by six. You got everything else correct.

"It's like this. The next problem, for example. Three X times two equals 12. First you have to divide three by three because you have to get X be itself. But what you do to the left side, you do to the right so divide 12 by three also. Understand? Good.

"So now you have X times two equals four. Once again you need to get X alone. Divide two by two... You understand why we have to divide right?" She nodded. "Good. Anyway. What you do to one side, do to the other. Divide four by two. Now you have X equals two. Now check it. Three times two times two is twelve. That fits so X equals two is your answer. Got it?"

"I think. Let me try the next one." Alfred nodded. As Maddie worked, Alfred did too.

"For the next one, did you get X equals 12.5?" Maddie asked once she solved it.

"Yeah. D'you get it? Like really? I have no problem going over more with you," Alfred said.

"Yeah I understand it. Now if I can actually _do_ it... That's a different story."

"Ah... Let me see you work problem four."

"Okay." Alfred watched Maddie try and solve the problem.

"You're left handed," Alfred pointed out.

"You're right handed," Maddie said looking up from her paper to Alfred.

"You don't say... I would have never guessed that _I_ wrote write my right hand." Alfred laughed.

"Where would you be without me?" Maddie teased.

"I'm not sure. I still would probably be the major jerk I was," Alfred said.

"I can't see you being a jerk."

"Yep. I was. I was a jock, too. You could say a lot of people dislike me."

"Really? What did you use to do?"

"All of this was a week or two before you came but I bullied this one kid. Well, I didn't exactly bully him. He was mean to me and I gave it back. His name is Ivan Braginski. Man he is such a bastard. Stay away from him Maddie. Him and his sister Natalia. Kat you can be around I guess. She's nice. Natalia _can _be sometimes. But don't get close to Ivan and expect a free ride.

"I used to like Natalia. She's pretty and has an attitude." Alfred whistles. "Man was she fi-ine. But you don't have to worry. I'm in a relationship with you and you only."

"I'm glad."

"You should be. Do you know how many girls ask me out _every day_?"

"How many?"

"None... But still... They are just shy about their feelings towards the hero." Maddie laughed.

"Sure, sure. So you were talking about Ivan and how he was mean?"

"Oh yeah! Um, we got into this huge argument which others nicknamed 'The Cold War' because I'm American and he's Russian. Anyway, teachers found us at each other's throats, literally- still have a cut from it. Grandpa decided then I shouldn't be in football anymore because of it. That was totally unfair because he gave Ivan a warning only."

"Huh..." was all Maddie could say. Both were looking each other, not losing the other's gaze. Alfred looked down to Maddie's lips and blushed. Maddie saw this and blushed too. Other than that, she did nothing.

Maddie sensed it was coming. Alfred was slowly leaning in. Maddie was frozen. Would she let him kiss her? He was centimeters away and-and-

"Parent in the room!" Francis called walking into the living room, making Alfred jump away from Maddie. "I have dinner."

"Merci Papa," Maddie said. Francis nodded and set the two plates in front of Maddie and Alfred.

"Thanks Maddie's dad!" Alfred said getting ready to take a bit of it.

"No!" Francis said slapping his fork away. It clanked onto the plate. "You never have the first bit! Let the lady have it first!"

"Papa!" Maddie said.

"Now, now, Maddie. I must teach this _amateur_ about real manners."

"You sound like dad now," Alfred muttered.

"Rule one: Never mumble! Let others hear you!" Francis said suddenly changing into a teacher's uniform. What was this? Some anime? That was running through both Maddie's and Alfred's mind.

"Rule two: never slouch! It makes you seem like a slob!" he goes on.

"He's only doing this because he likes you, just so you know," Maddie whispered to Alfred during her dad's third rule.

"Yeah, I can tell," Alfred whispered back.

"Papa! Leave poor Alfred alone," Maddie said walking her dad out of the room.

"We will continue this later!" Francis said before being shoved out.

* * *

**What's this? Another chapter a day _after_ the other one? *cue random audience gasping* Hoped you liked this chapter along with the other ones, gummy bears! Don't expect another chapter as fast as this one, though. I'm not sure when the next one will be out. As long as DTKIH continues to give me ideas, I'll continue writing. I basically have a draft of everything up to a certain point so it probably won't be long. Well, till next time, gummy bears~! -Love~Peace~Anime**

Chapter Eight Reveiws:  
**_Sarah_: You and me both, love~ Thank you so much for the nice reveiw!**

Chapter Nine Reveiws:  
**_chibi-unicorn-girl_: Mhm. Evil teachers are evil. ^^**


	11. Movies and Setting Plans

**Ch. 11: Movies and Setting Plans**

"Sorry about that," Maddie said walking back over to Alfred.

"It's okay," he said smiling. "Let's eat." They both picked up their fork and took a bite. Maddie noted that Alfred did after her.

She smiled. "You don't have to listen to Papa, you know," she said.

"Oh... Okay." They fell silent. After a while of eating, Alfred spoke again. "Where's your mom at? I've met your dad but not your mom."

Maddie was silent for a while, sadness filling her features. "My mom died when I was seven," she said quietly.

"Do you remember how?"

She nodded. "Yeah. She died of cancer."

"I'm sorry," Alfred said hugging Maddie. "If it'll make you feel better, I don't have my mom around either. She didn't die but she and dad aren't together anymore." Alfred sighed thinking about his mom.

He looked a lot like her. Same blond hair, same blue eyes, same skin tone, and even the same smile. From what Arthur said, Alfred even acted like her- loud and obnoxious.

"What made them split, if you feel comfortable telling, that is?"

"I don't mind. They split when I was 12- three years ago. It was because they wouldn't get along because their personalities often clashed. They tried working it out for my sake 'cuz who would want to have their only son have no mom or no dad. They couldn't handle it anymore and divorced. Dad took custody of me. I haven't seen mom since." Alfred smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," Maddie said quietly. "I guess we really don't know each other, huh?"

"Yeah. Now that we're dating, I'd like to know you," Alfred said rubbing his nose against Maddie's.

"As do I," she said smiling. "Ask me a question and I'll answer."

"Okay... How long have you know Gilbert and Mathias?"

"Gilbert and I were childhood friends. We always were with each other. In- what was it- sixth grade, Mathias moved to our school from Denmark. Gilbert friended him. I wasn't too sure if I could trust him, but Gilbert was fine with him so I was too."

"Ahh. Now you ask me!"

"How long have you lived in Hetalia?"

"Most of my life. When mom and dad were still together, back when I was six or seven, we lived in Louisiana. Dad says when I get angry- like _really _angry- I break into a southern accent because of it."

Maddie laughed. "I would love to hear it." Alfred grinned.

"Hey pretty lady. Ain't you lookin' rather fine tonight!" Alfred said breaking into his accent. Maddie blushed as her stomach did a summersault.

"Impressive," she said nodding. "Anyway, I'm done eating. Are you?"

"Yup, yup!"

"Okay. I'll take your plate back. If you want, you can choose a movie from over there." She pointed to a DVD case by the flat screen 49 inch television.

"Okay!" Both stood up. Alfred went to the case while Maddie walked into the kitchen. After putting the dishes where they needed to go, she walked back out to see Alfred setting a disc on the table.

"What did you choose?" she asked picking up the movie case. "Silent Hill 2? You sure you want to watch it? It has a lot of gore and stuff."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah! If you get scared, I'm right here." Maddie laughed, putting the disc in the DVD player. She and Alfred sat on the couch, Maddie leaning against Alfred's right side while Alfred had an arm around her shoulder. It reminded Maddie of Katniss and Peeta in _Catching Fire _when they had that talk with Caesar about what they've been doing since the Games.

As the movie progressed, Maddie grew more and more relaxed in Alfred's arms. Even though he jumped a little after every few minutes, she eventually fell asleep.

Alfred felt Maddie come more relaxed to the point he heard her soft snores signaling she had fallen asleep leaning against him. Alfred watched Maddie for a while. She looked relaxed, almost in bliss. Alfred rubbed her shoulder and she turned in her sleep, now laying on Alfred's lap.

Alfred quit watching the movie, fully intending to watch the sleeping girl in his lap. He played with her hair.

"You like her a lot, oui?" Alfred looked over and found Francis leaning against the kitchen door frame. It connected the living room and the kitchen.

Alfred nodded. "Yes. I really do. She's beautiful," he said honestly looking back down at her.

"She really cares for you, Mr. Jones," Francis said taking a seat in a chair across from Alfred and Maddie. "But I'm going straight to the point:

"Do not hurt her. Do not break her heart. Wait for _her _to break up with _you_. Do not use her to fulfill your sexual desires. Do not lay a hand on her without her permission. Treat her how your parents taught you. Treat her as an equal. You are not better than her. Understand?" Alfred nodded. "Good. Now I have to go to bed. Good night." He got up and left.

Alfred looked at Maddie one last time before lying down next to her and falling asleep.

* * *

"Do you understand the plan Mathias?" Gilbert asked after going through it for a second time.

"Yes. We crash their 'date' on Saturday, get Alfred out of the picture, and knock common sense into Madeline," Mathias confirmed. Gilbert nodded.

"Correct. Any means necessary, Mathias. Remember. Any means necessary."

* * *

**We're back! It was kind of a let down when no one reviewed last chapter, but oh well! I don't want to sound like a review-whore... Anywho, Um, tell us what you think? And yes, Alfred's bad southern accent is bad... I feel bad about it 'cuz I actually have southern blood in me... I guess I'm like Al in a way- when I get really mad, I tend to speak in a sothern accent. I don't intend that to happen, it just... does. Anywho, we hoped you liked it and continue reading! Til next time~! ~Love-Peace-Anime**

**PS; I know the story doesn't seem like it's getting anywhere, but trust me, it all adds up in the end~**


	12. Meeting the Fabulous Stranger

**Ch. 12: Meeting the Fabulous Stranger**

Maddie woke that morning hearing her father's voice. "Wake up you two," he said. Maddie groaned and tried to roll over only to roll onto the floor. She moaned as she sat up.

Maddie looked at her surroundings. She was downstairs in the living room. Alfred was still asleep soundly on the couch. A small line of drool escaped his slightly opened mouth, small snores making themselves known. Maddie smiled at him before looking at her father.

He smile at her. "Alfred's dad has been calling. Wake up Alfred, okay?" he asked quietly. Maddie nodded, yawing as she watched him set a cell phone on the coffee table and leave. She looked back at Alfred.

Gently shaking his arm, she said, "Wake up, Alfred. Your dad is on the phone." Slowly his eyes fluttered open. Confusion shown in his eyes before it disappeared as he looked at Maddie.

"Hmm?" he asked wiping the drool with his hand.

"Your dad is on the phone," Maddie said, pointing to Alfred's phone on the table. He sat up and took it.

"Mmm. Hello?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Maddie studied him as he spoke. His hair was tussled from sleep. His eyes shone with a tired gleam. His voice was husky from just waking up when he talked to Arthur. She blushed as he continued talking.

"Yeah I just woke up... On the couch... Uh huh. I'm here... Also on the couch... No! Not so early-..." Alfred blushed which was really cute in Maddie's opinion. "N-No! Not until she's ready!... Okay. I understand... Okay! I'll see you after school. Bye." He hung up and looked at Maddie, blushing slightly.

"Dad just wanted to know if I was fine. He _did_ lock me out of the house," Alfred laughed, looking more awake now.

"Okay. Do you want breakfast?" she asked. In reply, his stomach growled. Maddie laughed. "Alright. Follow me and I'll make something."

Francis then walked back into the living room with two bowls of hot oatmeal. He set it down in front of the two.

"Merci, Papa," Maddie said smiling. She kissed his cheek. He laughed.

"Thanks Mr. Maddie's dad!" Alfred said taking a bite after Maddie.

"You're welcome, love chickens," he said winking, leaving the room. "You have twenty minutes before school starts!"

Alfred laughed. "Nice reference, dude!"

"Thanks for telling us, Papa," Maddie said.

The two finished eating and quickly got ready for school. Alfred borrowed some old clothes from Francis. He drove the two to school after giving each a cup of coffee to take with them.

As Maddie and Alfred were walking hand-in-hand to their first period class, Maddie ran into someone.

"Sorry," she said looking at the female- no male. He was clearly a man but he was wearing girly clothes. He had shoulder length blond hair and bright green eyes.

"It's like, okay, girl," he said. "I must say, you are like, totally cute~!" Maddie felt Alfred tense up at this. "I am so totally jealous of your hair. How did you like, get that curl like that?"

"It's m-my natural hair," Maddie stuttered at this stranger's outburst.

"Nuh uh, girlfriend. You're like, lying. Anyway, I totally love your outfit!" he said referring to Maddie's red sweatshirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and fuzzy white boots. Her hair was pulled up, half of it up, while the other half caressing her shoulders, two bobby pins keeping her bangs away from her face. Plus, her brown glasses were perched on her nose.

She blushed a little. "Th-thanks," she said. Alfred put an arm around Maddie protectively. The stranger paid no mind, though.

"Even though you look like, cute as a button, I totally have to go shopping for you~! Even though Hipster Pink would totally look wicked on you, you need more lighter colors!" As he talked on about what colors suited Maddie, Alfred became more and more jealous of this person.

Maddie noticed this. She couldn't help but smile at Alfred. He was just too cute when he was jealous. He gave the other male a hard glare, silently telling him to never touch _his_ Maddie. The other man ignored it again.

"That's why I think dark maple red and light cotton candy pink would totally work for you," the strange man concluded. "It would also like, go with your purple eyes and brown glasses!"

"Thanks," Maddie said blushing. Alfred grinded his teeth. Only _he _was allowed to make _his_ Maddie blush like that.

On the other hand, Maddie smiled at the man. She wasn't used to getting compliments. It felt nice.

"No prob, girl! I'm Feliks, by the way," Feliks said holding out his hand which Maddie took.

"I'm Maddie and this is my boy friend Alfred," she introduced.

Alfred shook Feliks's hand with a death grip, a fake smile on his face. He leaned down to his ear and whispered with venom, "Don't you dare think of doing anything to her. She's _mine_. Understand?"

Feliks only laughed. "You have nothing to worry about, Alfred. I have my eyes on someone else," he said. Alfred visibly relaxed.

"Good. Keep it that way," he said with a hard stare.

* * *

**Al is the jealous type! Anyway, we hoped you enjoyed this chapter~ Stay tuned for chapter 13! ~Love-Peace-Anime**

_**Aurora Chen:**_ Thanks~

_**Black Rookie:** _OMG! Thanks!


	13. It's All Part of Love

**Ch. 13: It's All Part of Love**

After the incident with Feliks, Alfred and Maddie's day carried on. That Friday was soon drawing it's end as they walked out of the school hand-in-hand. Maddie recognized Arthur's car in the parking lot. Alfred did too for he turned to Maddie.

"Hey, would you need a ride?" he asked. Maddie shook her head as she saw Francis pull up next to Arthur, not knowing that that was Alfred's dad. She pointed to the car. Alfred followed her finger and 'ahh'ed.

"Thanks though," she said. They walked over to the cars, Maddie dropping hands much to Alfred's disappointment. He didn't let it show, though.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow for our date~!" he said bubbly, making Maddie blush heavily.

"Go away," Maddie said laughing, gently pushing Alfred to his car.

"You wound me yet again, Maddie," he said opening the passenger side door.

"I can't help it," she laughed also opening her door. "You make it easy."

"Take care!"

"You too!" Both got in the car and the males drove away.

"How was your day at school?" Francis asked his daughter.

"It was good," she said honestly. "I don't have too much home work, thankfully. I also made a new friend."

"Really? Who?"

"His name is Feliks. He is a cross dresser and from what I've gathered while sitting with him at lunch, he has a mild crush on one of Alfred's friends. Toris was his name, I think. It was really cute how he'd swoon over him." She giggled.

"Ahh... Did anything else happen?"

She shook her head. She would've mentioned Alfred's jealousy but decided not to. Even if this was her first _real _relationship, she was 100 percent sure that it was supposed to happen. It's all part of love.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey dad?" Alfred asked after a while of silence.

"What is it Alfred?" Arthur asked glancing at his son.

"...I, well, uh..."

"Spit it out, boy!"

Alfred sighed. "Is it normal to get a weird feeling whenever you see the one you love talking with someone else?" he asked not meeting Arthur's eyes. "I mean, Maddie and I were talking with this one kid named Feliks. She got all blushy and stuff and I got angry. Then at lunch, she sat by him and... I don't know... I want her to be with me and me only. I don't want anyone to take her. I want Gilbert away from her. Please tell me I'm not going insane."

Alfred dropped his head into his hands. This was so complicated! Why must he feel this?! He'd never been in a relationship before and wasn't sure if this was normal or not.

Arthur chuckled, rubbing his son's back. "It's completely normal, Al. It's all part of love."

* * *

**Hey again everyone~ We are back with another installment of _Can You Be My Hero?_! We really hope you like reading this as much as I love writing it and DTKIH does thinking of it~ We are trying to update whenever we can but that'll be a little harder considerig we are just now getting the jist of homeschooling online... Anywho, 'til next time, gummy bears! ~Love-Peace-Anime**

_**Cloudsdale lazy:**_ Thank you, good person! That made my day!

_**NutellaUnicorn:**_ Grazie~ It means a lot to hear that my gummy bears like our story~ Thanks again!

_**Aurora Chen:**_ I was hoping for that to happen~ I try to have the chapter titles a short (really short, lol) summary of the chapter. I was thinking it was too obvious but DTKIH said it was fine so I left it. Wait... YOU'RE A POLAND LOVING FAN TOO?! Is it me or is it hard to fine some, like, fabulous fans of the totally awesome Poland?


	14. A High School Reunion?

**Ch. 14: A High School Reunion?**

Saturday eventually came around. Maddie was rushing around trying to get everything perfect. Her dad watched in amusement as she ran back and forth from her room to his.

Finally, getting dizzy himself, he stopped her. "Maddie, take a break. We still have ten minutes before they pick us up," he said.

Maddie sighed and took a seat beside Francis. "Sorry Papa," she said. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be, cheri," he said. "Nothing bad could happen." Just then, the doorbell rang. Both stood up. Maddie slung a light brown bag full of essential items over her shoulder. They walked to the door, opening it. Outside it stood Arthur and Alfred.

Once Arthur and Francis saw each other, they yelled, "It's you!"

"Bloody hell! What is this frog doing here!" Arthur asked furious.

"Frog? What are _you _doing here?!" Francis replied. If this were an anime, Alfred and Maddie would've sweat dropped.

"I'm guessing you know each other?" Alfred asked looking between both.

"Unfortunately, yes," Arthur said crossing his arms. "This twat ruined my high school years!"

"Me? You practically begged me to-" The rest of the sentence went unheard as Arthur shoved his hand over Francis's mouth.

"Shut up!" Arthur yelled at the taller man.

"Maybe we could continue where we left off in high school?" Francis said laughing a good ol' French laugh. Arthur turned red. It may or may not have been from anger.

"I. Said. Shut. Up!"

"Black Sheep of Europe! Black Sheep of Europe!" Francis sang.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Arthur yelled again.

"Okay," Maddie laughed nervously. "Let's get going."

"I agree with Maddie on this one," Alfred said draping an arm over her shoulder, careful not to disturb her bag, not wanting it to fall on the ground.

Both adults sighed and walked to the car after the 'love chickens'.

* * *

**We're Ba~ack! We hope you like this chapter! It might not be much at the moment but, like I said a few chapters ago, it all adds up~ Anyway, til next time! ~Love-Peace-Anime**

_**Aurora Chen**: _I'm always willing to make new friends whether they be over the internet or not. And I'd be up for that! Just PM my main account (Love-Peace-Anime) about ideas for the story and we can start from there! Thanks for the review, Aurora Chen!


	15. MCR and Glennbrook Mall

**Ch. 15: MCR and Glennbrook Mall**

The car was awfully silent. Alfred and Maddie were in the backseat holding hands while Arthur and Francis were in the front seats, trying not to start up a fight. Since Arthur always refused to turn on the radio, it made it much more quiet.

Maddie then took off her bag, opening the front pocket. She pulled out a red Mp3 player and white ear buddies. She gave an ear buddy to Alfred. He put it in his right ear as she did the same but to her left.

She scrolled through her music silently before Alfred stopped her. "MCR, please?" he asked. "What albums do ya have?"

"_Danger Days _and _The Black Parade_," she said.

"_The Black Parade_, please?" She nodded, letting the album play. It was on shuffle so it began playing _Cancer_. It was really loud causing both to jump. Maddie struggled to turn it down.

"Ow," Alfred said smiling.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I had it so loud," she said.

"It's okay. At least it wasn't some heavy guitar playing. It was only a piano."

"True," she agreed listening as the song progressed. After that ended, _Dead!_ began playing. Arthur and Francis could hear the guitar through the buddies but didn't say much about it. They were too busy thinking how those two looked so cute together.

After five more songs (which included _Teenagers_, _I Don't Love You_, and _Welcome to the Black Parade_), they pulled into Glennbrook Mall's parking lot.

"Honhon~ I didn't know you liked going here, Arthur~" Francis said.

"Shut up. Alfred wanted to take Ms. Madeline here," Arthur said after parking his car and stepping out of it, shoving the keys in his pocket.

"What'd I do?" Alfred asked also stepping out of the car, along with the other two.

"Just say yes," Arthur said.

"Yes...?" Alfred said unsure. Maddie laughed explaining the situation. "Oh, yeah! 'Course I did!"

Arthur mumbled something about butchering the English language before storming off inside the mall after locking his car.

Francis looked at the two. "Maddie has her phone. If anything goes wrong, just call. I'm going after Arthur. I'll call you when we're going to eat," he said.

"Okay, Papa," Maddie said. With a final nod, Francis took off after Arthur leaving the blond couple in the parking lot.

Alfred sighed taking an ear buddy again. Maddie got the memo and played music after putting the other one in her ear. They walked inside the mall with Alfred draping an arm around Maddie.

* * *

**Good evening, gummy bears! (Or morning, depending where you are in the world.) Anywho, in case you didn't know, MCR is 'My Chemical Romance'. They are an awesome band so I suggest listening to them if you like alternative rock. And those are a couple of their albums they have out. The songs mentioned are ones that I really like. ^^ (And if you don't know what Glennbrook Mall is, look it up. n.n (Don't take any offence to that! I don't mean to offend or be mean!))**

**Things are going to be heating up soon so stay tuned for the next chapters! ...Cereal, something _will_ happen with our lovely Maddie. Whether it'd be good or not, I'm sure you'll find out soon. Now, so I won't spoil anything else, I'll get down to answering the review~ ~Love-Peace-Anime**

_**Lazy to log in: **_Agreed, friend. Glad you liked it~

**PS; One, sorry for the long author note. Two, thank you TheNumber1HeroAmerica! We hadn't sen that until now. I literally went into a giggling/screaming fit when I saw that you had added our story in your community! I'm sorry we hadn't seen it earlier but we still thank you! To those who have no clue what's happening, that awesome person had added _Can You Be My Hero_ to their 'Awesome-est Most Awesome Stories Around'. Once again, thanks! We really appreciate it~**


	16. The Wishing Fountain

**Ch. 16: The Wishing Fountain**

Alfred and Maddie took a seat around the water fountain still in the same position as when they walked in.

Maddie leaned against Alfred's shoulder sighing softly. Alfred fished in his pocket and pulled out two nickels. He nudged Maddie who had closed her eyes.

"Hmm?" she asked opening them again.

"Wanna make a wish?" he asked showing her the nickels. She nodded and both stood up, walking closer to the fountain. Alfred gave her the coin and watched as she wished her wish before tossing it in the fountain. Wondering what her wish was, he wished for her to be safe. He tossed his coin in, too.

Meanwhile, two blondes looked at Alfred and Maddie from behind a bench. Their plan was to follow them around. This was decided when Arthur took off into the mall ahead of them. They were parents, yes. But were they responsible? Probably not. They were just curious as to how they acted when around each other.

Maddie and Alfred took a seat back on a bench, Alfred's arm never leaving Maddie's shoulder.

"I admit, Francis, you did a grand job raising Madeline. She is really well mannered," Arthur commented watching as Alfred talked and Maddie laughed.

"I must say that about you and Alfred. Even if he is on the rambunctious side." Francis chuckled a little. "How are you and Michelle doing? Last I knew, you two were having problems."

"We filed for a divorce back in 2010," Arthur said sadly. "We couldn't make it work no matter how hard we tried. We were just too different."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. How about you? How are you and Joan doing?" Francis's breath hitched.

"Joan died, Arthur. Back when Madeline was seven."

"Oh... How are you taking it?"

"Like any other person after losing their wife." Arthur looked at Francis before turning back to Madeline and Alfred. There were two men there talking to them.

"Hey Francis. Look at this," Arthur said. Francis looked at his daughter and her boy friend before gasping.

Mathias and Gilbert were talking to them. This couldn't be good.

* * *

**Short chapter is short. I think this is the shortest chapter we've posted. Anyway, I promise, this will lead up to something in, like, two chapters or so. So, bear with us. Anywho, thanks to all of you reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers! It makes us feel pretty good when we see that people _actually_ read this. At first, we thought 'oh, no one's gonna like this' but lookie now! We have almost 4,000 veiws on this story. :) Anywho, 'til next time. Peace ~Love-Peace-Anime**

**_cloudsdale_**: ^^" I'll assume for the moment you liked it. Thanks for the review!


	17. Not the Last Encounter

**Ch. 17: Not the Last Encounter**

Five minutes before this, Mathias and Gilbert watched Maddie and Alfred from inside a nearby store. Gilbert nodded and both filed out, heading towards the two.

Once Maddie realized who was drawing nearer, she panicked, repetitively hitting Alfred's arm.

"Ow, ow! Hey what gives? I was just- oh. What are _you_ doing here Mathias?" Alfred asked not knowing who the albino was. He assumed it was Gilbert by how Maddie was acting.

"I believe we haven't met yet. I'm Gilbert. And that's my Birdie. Give her back and we'll be on our way," Gilbert said.

"No," Alfred said looking up at the standing man.

"No?" Mathias smirked.

"N-O spells no," Alfred repeated now standing. Gilbert was a full head or so taller than Alfred but he didn't care. He promised to never let Gilbert or Mathias hurt her. He intended on keeping it.

"I think you heard wrong, asshole," Gilbert spat. "You _will_ give Madeline to us. If you hadn't known, you are outnumbered."

Alfred's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. Maddie saw this though she did nothing.

"That does not matter. I said no, now go," Alfred said, venom in his voice. There was a hint of southern in it, too.

Gilbert laughed before nodding again. Mathias shoved Alfred to the ground holding him in a head lock. Alfred grunted in pain. Gilbert laughed again, squatting down to Alfred's height.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" he said smirking. Alfred spat in his face. "You little-"

"Is everything okay over here?" a voice asked. Standing behind Gilbert was Arthur and Francis. Gilbert stood up and faced the two adults. He smirked.

"We were just having... _Fun_," he laughed at the last word. He glared at Alfred before motioning Mathias to let go, which he did. Gilbert bent to his ear. "This is _not_ the last time you'll hear from me!" he whispered violently shoving Alfred so he fell against the floor. They soon left.

All throughout this, Maddie tried to stay strong, tried not to cry. As soon as they were out of sight, she started balling.

Alfred instantly shot up off the ground and wrapped Maddie in a hug.

"Sh, shh, shhh!" Alfred whispered into her hair. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." She wrapped her arms tightly around Alfred and cried into his chest, not caring if she got his shirt wet.

Alfred looked up to Francis for help. He only shrugged. Alfred sighed and tried to calm his girl friend down.

* * *

**We're back! We hoped you liked this. Yes, the chapter is short, but important things happen in this chapter. :) If anything gets confusing at all, ask us and we'll clear it up. I know I should've said this earlier, but it slipped my mind. ^^" Anywho, until next time, my beautiful gummy bears! Peace! ~Love-Peace-Anime**

_**Aurora**_**_ Chen_:** I'll ask DTKIH and see what she says. She likes it when we update every other day for who-know-what reason. It also depends on how much free time I have to write and if one or both of us has writers block (Such a pain. I hate it as much as the next guy) I'll get back to you as soon as I can about that~ Anywho, thanks! We're both glad you like it!


	18. They Are Perfect

**Ch. 18: They Are Perfect**

After that, Francis and Arthur agreed it'd be best to leave. Alfred carried the sniffling girl in his arms bridal style as he and the other two walked to the car. When they finally got there, Maddie had fallen asleep in Alfred's arms, clinging onto him.

Alfred gently put her in the car, buckling her up. He climbed in afterwards. He felt really bad for Maddie. She had been through _so_ much. Alfred moved a stray hair from her face and sighed, feeling as if he had failed.

Arthur and Francis were looking at how torn both of them were. It pained them both to see their child hurt. Arthur had no idea who those men- no, _children _were but he didn't like how it left the two teens.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Alfred got more comfortable while still holding onto Maddie. He slowly fell asleep.

After light snoring could be heard from both teens, the adults sighed.

"Who were they?" Arthur asked quietly, making sure not to wake them up.

"Maddie might not've told you this but she was bullied at her old school. Those were the kids that bullied her. ...They put her through a lot, Arthur," Francis said also quietly.

"Oh..." Arthur said.

"I'd like to thank you for having Alfred close to Maddie. He can keep her safe when I'm not around."

Arthur chuckled. "He would usually try his hardest to protect the ones he loves," Arthur informed. He then went on telling Francis about his and Alfred's conversation yesterday in the car.

"They are perfect for each other," Francis said looking back at the teens. Maddie shifted in Alfred's arm, nuzzling into his chest. In response, he wrapped his other arm around her.

Arthur nodded in agreement, also glancing back to Alfred and Maddie. He smiled as he saw how they were positioned. They were indeed perfect for each other.

* * *

**Hey gummy bears! Sorry we couldn't update a few days ago like we were supposed to. We got busy... :/ Anywho, because of that, two chapters will be posted today ^^ Until next time! ~Love-Peace-Anime**


	19. Sleep, Then Breakfast

**Ch. 19: Sleep, Then Breakfast**

Alfred was woken up by Arthur when they pulled up at the William's house. He opened his eyes and looked around. Maddie was asleep against his chest. It was about 11 o'clock and it was dark.

"Hmm?" Alfred asked rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Wake up, Al. We are staying here until morning," Arthur said.

"M'kay dad," Alfred said tiredly. He looked back down at Maddie as she slept soundly. He dreaded waking her up, but he needed to. She slowly opened her eyes. She blushed as she realized the position she was in on Alfred. She sat up not looking Alfred in the eyes.

"Let's go inside," Alfred said. Maddie nodded and walked out of the car, shivering at the change of temperature. "You cold?" he asked stepping outside the car. Maddie nodded. Alfred took off his brown bomber jacket and put it around Maddie's shoulders. She shivered again and held the jacket closer to her.

Both walked into the house seeing Arthur and Francis tiredly arguing about who-knows-what.

"No!" Arthur yelled, exhaustion seeping into his voice.

"Yes!" Francis yelled back with a sleepy voice.

"I don't want you to! Let me!"

"If you do, you'll burn the house down!"

"Shut up! No I won't!"

"What's wrong Papa?" Maddie asked leaning against Alfred, yawning.

Both adults turned to them. "Arthur wants to cook dinner! If he's like he was in high school, he's a horrible cook!" Francis informed the teens.

"You don't need to make dinner, we aren't hungry," Maddie said getting an approving nod from Alfred.

"And besides, he _is_ a bad cook," Alfred added quietly to himself.

"If you say so. I'll show Arthur his room. Take care of Alfred's for me since we have one guest room, okay?" Francis said.

"Okay Papa," Maddie answered.

"Merci." Arthur and Francis went upstairs. Maddie turned to Alfred.

"You sleep in my room," she said. Alfred blushed a bright red. "Not like that, dork!" Maddie got red herself after realizing what she could have meant. "You get my room and I'll sleep down here."

"But-"

"No is not an option," she said bluntly. Alfred sighed, too tired to argue.

"Fine." Maddie lead him to her room, making him comfortable before heading downstairs to sleep on the couch. Francis offered for her to stay with him but she denied it. She ended up falling asleep on the couch.

The next morning, Maddie woke to noise in the kitchen. Half wake, she walked to it. Thinking it was a robber, she grabbed the nearest thing- a book. She jumped into the kitchen pointing the weapon at the intruder. He froze and dropped a loaf of bread, hands shooting into the air in surrender. A package of bacon was hanging out of his mouth.

Maddie recognized him as Alfred. She pulled the book down and he sighed with relief. He took the bacon out of his mouth, setting it on the table.

"Dudette, you scared the living shiz outta me!" he whispered. "I literally thought you were gonna hit me to death with that book!"

"Sorry," Maddie said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Whachu doin' up anyway?" he asked. "Did I wake you?"

"No," she lied. "I woke on my own."

"That's good to hear."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Makin' some breakie," he said. "I hope that's fine...?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"Do you need any help?"

"Um... You can get the skillet out. And some eggs, too," he instructed. Maddie nodded and set off to complete the tasks.

Arthur and Francis both woke up 30 minutes later to a surprise breakfast made by their high scholar. They ate breakfast together laughing and having a grand time, completely forgetting about what happened the night before.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter for today! (=w=)b Anywho, stayed tuned for the next chapter on Monday. I don't know about you, but I heard from a little Birdie that Gilbert might make an appearance... But you didn't hear it from me ;) ~Love-Peace-Anime**


	20. He's Back

**Ch. 20: He's Back**

The Sunday quickly drew it's end. Arthur and Alfred left after dinner leaving Maddie and Francis alone in their medium-sized house. They decided to retire early. Monday morning came faster than expected.

"Five minutes more," Maddie mumbled through her pillow. Francis sighed. He picked her up, blankets and all, and carried her downstairs. She didn't put up a fight as he sat her down in a chair. Maddie ate breakfast in her cocoon. After she finished, she excused herself and got ready for school.

Just as she finished putting on her shoes, the doorbell rang. She answered it revealing Alfred.

"Mornin' sweet thang," he said. "The heroic me has come to give you a ride to school!"

Maddie smiled. "Thanks." She told Francis she was leaving and would see him after school before following Alfred to Arthur's car.

"Good morning, Arthur," she said as she sat down next to Alfred.

He smiled at her. "Good morning, love," he said. Nothing much happened on the ride to school. Alfred once again stole his coffee from the teacher's lounge. Only this time, they didn't get caught. School progressed slowly. Finally, it finished.

Alfred had just said good bye to Maddie and was long gone from the school. She sat outside on the sidewalk waiting for Francis to come. Before she knew what was happening, two hands grabbed her from behind, dragging her inside the building. She would've called for help but something told her not to.

"I told you that wouldn't've been the last encounter, _Madeline_," a voice said in her ear. That voice. It belonged to none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it seems a little fast-paced. I couldn't think of what to add in. :/ Anywho, we hoped you liked it~ Until next time! ~Love-Peace-Anime**


	21. In the Closet She Goes

**Ch. 21: In the Closet She Goes**

Alfred sighed sitting in the front passenger seat of his dad's car. He just said good bye to his girl friend. He offered to take her home but she declined. She said her dad was going to pick her up.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Arthur asked starting his car.

"I can't help but feel as if something bad'll happen tonight," Alfred answered honestly. "And, Maddie didn't want me to drop her off. I can't make sure she made it home safe or not until she calls. Please tell me I'm not crazy."

Arthur sighed driving down the road away from the school. He knew exactly how it felt to have someone's safety in your hands. "I'm sure nothing'll happen, Al," Arthur said patting Alfred's leg reassuringly.

"I hope you're right, dad." Arthur did too.

* * *

Maddie had her mouth covered by Gilbert's hand so no one could hear her struggling. Gilbert walked her resisting form inside the school where there were a few teachers still at. She struggled harder in his grip as they walked to Mathias who was down the hall by a supply closet.

Gilbert's hand left her mouth, but before she could call out in help, duct tape replaced it. Gilbert held her arms back so she wouldn't take the tape off.

Tying her hands together with a rope, they threw her into the supply closet. She fell hard on her stomach. Rolling over, she tried to glare at them through the fear she held.

"Be a good Birdie and keep quiet," Gilbert said patting her head. She would've jerked away but she couldn't with her hands behind her back.

"You utter one sound and we'll increase your _lesson_ much more violently," Mathias added. With that, they closed the door of the closet laughing, leaving Maddie alone in a dark closet at some random place in her school.

Maddie felt hot tears run down her cheeks and over the tape. She dared not say anything, though. She couldn't see and it was dark. Gilbert had somehow managed to take her glasses and phone as he walked- more like dragged- her to the closet.

She had no idea how long she'd be here but once she got out, she knew she would be in trouble.

* * *

**Hey again everyone :) We hoped you liked this installment of _Can You Be My Hero?~_ I can't think of what else to say now so, until next time, gummy bears! ~Love-Peace-Anime**

_**Aurora** **Chen**_**: **She'll need it~ As of now, no. She might in the future, though. Any suggestions? :)


	22. Let the Torture Begin

**Ch. 22: Let the Torture Begin**

Hours may have passed before the supply closet door opened again revealing Gilbert and Mathias. They smirked at seeing her red, puffy eyes. Gilbert nodded and Mathias yanked Maddie off the ground by her arm. She winced but they ignored it.

"Do _not_ make a single peep!" Gilbert hissed ripping the tape from her mouth. She gasped at the pain but other than that, she did nothing. She got a shove from Mathias as they lead her to the gym, their plan now in action.

"You can't keep this up forever! Papa will be wondering where I am, you know!" Maddie spat earning another shove.

"Shut up!" Gilbert hissed. "By the way, your _Papa_ thinks you are at the library with Alfred. We can keep this up for however long we want."

"What are you implying?" Another shove.

"Your dad is too stupid to see what's happening right in front of him," Mathias said.

"He is not-"

"We're here." Both pushed Maddie onto the gym floor causing her to get a floor burn on her arm. She swore silently. Before she knew anything else, she got kicked in the stomach.

"That is for hiding from me!" Gilbert said. He kicked her again in the same place. "That is for friending Alfred!" Another kick. "That is for dumping me!" Yet another kick. "That's for being alive! You don't deserve to live! You are nothing more than the dirt I walk on! You are nothing! _Nothing_!"

She curled up in pain, tears making themselves known again.

"Gil, calm down," Mathias said. "We have all night."

He visibly relaxed. "You're right Mathias! We _do_ have all night. Untie her. Now."

Mathias did as he was told, untying Maddie's arms. Mathias held her as Gilbert sent punch after punch at her. She was on the brink of passing out when he finally stopped.

Mathias dropped her onto the floor. She was too weak to get up and all of them knew it.

"We'll be back, Maddie. Don't even _try _to leave. You'll never make it," Gilbert said laughing. Both males walked out of the gym.

Maddie mustered all the strength she had and stood up. Maddie ran. She ran and ran and ran. All throughout the school. Looking; looking for someone- _anyone_- who would stop Gilbert.

She cried out for help, but it was too late at night for anyone to be at the school.

Gilbert was somewhere behind her, she knew that for a fact. Once he'd realize she ran off, he'd be after her in a heartbeat.

She kept running, kept calling out for help. She ran past the teacher's lounge. She stopped as she heard voices from the other side of the door.

She immediately turned the handle and ran inside, not caring about that stupid rule. Inside the room were three people. Ludwig, Kiku, and Feli. All stopped talking and looked up at Maddie.

"Maddie?" Feli asked, confusion growing his voice. "Is everything alright? Why are you here at school this late at night?"

"Please," she begged, tears running down her cheeks. "Please keep him away."

"Keep who away, Maddie-kun?" Kiku asked.

"He's out to get me. Please, keep him away."

"Who is out to get you?" Ludwig asked, standing up. He walked past Maddie, to the door.

Maddie was panting, half from running, half from fear and pain. She tried not to show it.

"Maddie-kun," Kiku said putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "You have _got_ to calm down."

"Calm? How can I be calm with-with _him_ out there?! Just beyond that door?!" Maddie yelled and her eyes widened as she realized it was to a teacher.

"Please, tell us what is happening. What's wrong?" Ludwig asked still looking out the door window.

"I... I can't say," Maddie said looking at her feet. "I wasn't supposed to run." Maddie broke into more tears.

"What... What happened, Maddie?" Feli asked hugging said teenager. Maddie shook her head rapidly.

"It'll only be worse if I tell anyone. He said so himself," Maddie said. Kiku then put a hand on Feli's shoulder and shook his head.

"It's okay, Feli. She'll tell us when she's ready," he said. "I'll clean up your sores." Kiku opened a drawer and pulled out a first aid kit. He began cleaning up Maddie's injuries.

"Okay. Maddie, would you want something to drink? I can make you hot cocoa," Feli said walking over to get the ingredients he needed.

"Thank you, Feli..." Maddie said. "Do any of you have a phone I could borrow? I need to make a few calls."

"Ah, you can use mine," Mr. Ludwig said, fishing out his cell phone. He gave it to Maddie who thanked him before dialing Alfred's number.

After a few rings, he answered. "Yo yo, this is Alfred. Who in the world needs saving?" he asked.

"Hey Alfred. It's me Maddie," said blond said.

"Hey! Wazzup?"

"Um... It's him. Alfred, he's here."

"Who? Gilbert? Where are you?" His voice had gone cold.

"I'm at the school. More specifically, the teacher's lounge."

"Are you alone?"

"No, Feli, Mr. Honda, and Mr. Ludwig are here with me."

"Good. Stay with them. Don't go wondering around alone."

"I wasn't planning on it, dear," Maddie said, a faint laugh in her voice.

"Good. Did you talk to Francis yet?"

"No. You're the first one I called."

"Maddie! You know Francis doesn't like being kept in the dark until last minute about that. Now I'm going to let you go for you to talk to Francis. Okay?" Alfred requested slowly.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Be safe. I'll be there soon. Bye." They hung up. Immediately after, Maddie called Francis.

"Oui? Francis Bonnefoy speaking."

"Hey Papa. It's me Maddie."

"Maddie? Where have you been?"

"I'm at the school."

"Why are you there?"

"He's here."

Silence. Then yelling. After it settled, he asked, "Are you sure Maddie?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"One hundred percent."

"Damn. I am on my way to get you. Are you alone?"

"No. Three of my teachers are with me."

"That's good. I'm leaving now. Would you want to stay on the phone with me?"

"No. I think I'm good for now."

"Alright. I'll see you soon. Bye, cheri."

After they hung up, Maddie gave the phone back to Ludwig.

"Thank you," she said. Ludwig nodded putting it back in his pocket. She took a seat at the table as Feli gave her her hot chocolate. He rubbed her back in a comforting way.

* * *

**Hey gummy bears! I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, but whatever! Feed back is always helpful, fyi. Until next time! ~Love-Peace-Anime**

_**Aurora**_**_ Chen_: **How was this? I tried my best :) Alright. We'll see what we can do~ Thanks for the review!

**_cloudsdale_:** I know right?! Thanks for the review ^^


	23. The Great Escape Kinda

**Ch. 23: The Great Escape... Kinda**

Alfred was riding his bike full speed to the school. Arthur had fallen asleep and couldn't drive him anywhere. His next resort was riding his bicycle. It was nearing 11:30 when he got off his bike at the school. He tossed it aside and, instead of going through the front door like a normal person, he climbed through an open window. Luckily, the room wasn't too far from the teacher's lounge where his Maddie was at. Just go down this hall and turn here and the second door- he was now in front of it.

He entered and found Feli, Kiku, Ludwig, and Maddie sitting at a table. Maddie looked up at him and ran into his arms. Alfred stumbled back some but hugged her back. Fresh tears escaped her eyes as Alfred rubbed her back, still hugging her. He didn't intend on letting her go until she was ready.

When she finally pulled away, Alfred kissed her forehead. "I was so worried about you Maddie," he said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry. Can we go?" she asked.

He nodded, thanking the three teachers for staying with Maddie until he showed up. They walked out of the room, making their way to the front of the building. Just as they rounded the last corner, they saw an unpleasant sight.

Mathias and Gilbert were smirking at them as if they were waiting for them to appear.

"Well, well... Look who we have here. Madeline and Alfred. What a pleasant surprise!" Gilbert said sarcastically. Mathias nodded in agreement.

"Step away slowly from Madeline, Alfred," Mathias said.

Alfred put an arm around Maddie. "Never."

"Step. Away. From. Her," Gilbert said angrily pulling something out of his pocket. It was a gun. "Now. I'll shoot if you don't!" He pointed it at Alfred.

Alfred rose his hands in surrender and slowly moved away from Maddie. She whimpered causing Gilbert to point the gun at her.

"Shut up!" he yelled removing the safety lock.

"G-Gilbert! I thought we were just going to give a warning," Mathias said stepping forward.

"Shut up, Mathias! You knew full well how this was gonna end!" Gilbert yelled waving the gun between the three.

Alfred took a step forward. "Listen, Gil-"

The gun was pointed back at Maddie. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" Alfred stopped.

"Listen Gilbert. I don't want to cause any harm to you. Put the gun down," Alfred said keeping his eyes on the object pointed to his girl friend.

Gilbert laughed sadistically. "You don't want to cause harm, eh? If you didn't, you wouldn't have taken _my girl_ from me!"

"That wasn't my choice. She chose me over you. Deal with it," Alfred said slowly hoping not to cause him to shoot.

"She chose?! _She chose_?!" Gilbert laughed. "I think it'll be fair if no one could have her!"

"G-Gilbert! No! Stop!"

BOOM!

* * *

**Oh no! Cliffhanger! The next update will be Tusday so look for it! ~Love-Peace-Anime**

_**Aurora Chen:** _Thanks a lot~ It was fine grammar. It's fine if I know what you mean, right? :) The next update will be soon~


End file.
